


Red

by saltylikecrait



Series: Supreme Leader Rey [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attraction, Captain Finn, Dark Side Rey, Desire, F/M, First Order AU, Flirting, Supreme Leader Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Being the young Supreme Leader is not easy. Luckily for Rey, the handsome Captain Finn makes her days a lot more tolerable.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> For Finnrey Friday. This is the first of many fics inspired by colors.

Had she had other options, Lady Ren would have created an entirely new weapon – or at least altered the one currently in her possession – over keeping the lightsaber of her dead master. But without Snoke or Kylo around to give her directions on where to look for materials and crystals, she found that the crossguard lightsaber would have to do, at least for a little while. If anything, keeping it gave an added benefit of the illusion of total power that ingrained fear into the minds of any that opposed her, a reminder of who she was and who she had slain to sit on the metallic throne on the top deck of the _Supremacy._

But for all that she knew and understood, even the dark side could not instruct her in how she should lead the First Order, especially now that she understood that the throne really hadn’t been something she was interested in. Anyone that approached the throne wasn’t doing it just to say hello to her or to grovel at her feet. Usually a visit entailed an officer in a high position giving reports on things she did not understand and only could pretend to follow. She understood the dark side, TIE fighters, the insides of Star Destroyers, and how to survive on quarter rations for weeks, but everything else either bored her or bewildered her.

Not exactly what anyone wanted to hear about their Supreme Leader.

She started to understand why Snoke had allowed General Hux to stick his nose in anything he wanted to. Hux seemed to know what he was doing when he walked into the throne room to ask for permission for his latest scheme. In fact, he seemed to only expect her approval after he broke down weapons development systems into terms that even a child could understand. He was shocked, then, the one time that she rejected his request to try a new tactic involving starving out villages that didn’t bow down to the First Order with little persuasion. At least shooting them would be quick, she thought to herself, knowing that Hux would never be able to understand why she was so against starvation as a tactic.

Would Kylo have made a better Supreme Leader? Possibly, she reasoned. He at least seemed to understand diplomacy and how to use fear to his advantage. But Kylo’s mistake had been choosing sides and siding with the old Supreme Leader had been his downfall. Like a feral sand-cat trying to escape with its life, Lady Ren had fought to the end with tooth and claw and even Kylo had no idea of what ferocity lay hidden under her usually quiet demeanor. He had taught her well and she had learned to keep her own secrets to serve her when the time was right.

So it was to her pleasure that the morning roster of meetings ended with the young captain that she had grown fond of. Close to her own age, he was easy on the eyes and had a voice that made her want to just be quiet and listen to him on whatever her reported on. Even better was that he kept his reports short and to the point without using an ounce of superiority complex that many other officers were at fault for. Even more impressive, she found was that the officer once known as FN-2187 had risen from the ranks using his actual knowledge military tactics instead of desperate ploys and blackmail, earning himself a real name, _Finn_. Lady Ren wondered why he selected that name for himself. It did not sound like the typical stormtrooper nickname.

And the best thing about him was that he talked to her like she was a person instead of some great queen on her throne.

He strode in punctual as always and knelt at her throne as protocol commanded. Looking up, his eyes widened with shock when he finally noticed that the Supreme Leader was not wearing her black mask to conceal her face. It was the first time Rey dared to do this. Then, as if trying to cover for his flounder, he stood back up and glanced about the throne room.

“I hear you’re looking for ideas of new decorations,” he opened with.

“Ugh,” she laughed, “don’t tell me you have recommendations? As long as it’s not suggestions of more red and black or whatever matches the railings on Starkiller, I’m all ears.” She waved her hand at the open room, scowling at the crimson walls. “Whose idea was it to make all the walls this color? It hurts my eyes.”

“Probably some kid fresh out of arts school,” Finn joked.

His eyes looked her up and down and in most cases, Lady Ren would have been uncomfortable, knowing such glances were often used to size someone up. But the way he looked at her made her feel flattered and desired, much less like the skeleton she imagined herself to be and more like a woman proper.

She wondered what would happen if she encouraged this behavior further. It was not like she could be punished for fraternizing with the officers. She might have been able to punish everyone else, but no one could punish the Supreme Leader.

So, toeing the line between uncertainty and confidence, she encouraged him further.

“I would be fascinated to hear your ideas, Captain,” she told him, relishing in the sudden shock on his face. “But right now, you are to tell me your report. Perhaps later we can get together and you can tell me everything. Dinner, maybe?” She tried not to look too hopeful.

“I would be honored, Supreme Leader.” The grin on his face told her that he was pleased with the turn of events.

Lady Ren beckoned him closer and when he stood almost leaning against the arm of the throne, she noticed for the first time how his body mass was so much bigger compared to hers. She might have been all muscle, but her lithe frame made others mistake her for being weak. On Captain Finn, there was nothing to hide the strength that the years of training had given him.

“I should think, Captain,” she whispered in a way that she hoped came off as sultry. Really, she had no idea how to behave to look the part, “that if we are to know each other more intimately then we might want to be on a first-name basis.”

“I agree,” he almost seemed to purr, but it easily could just have been her imagination. “And what should I call the Supreme Leader, since you already know my name?”

And then, with a genuine smile, the Supreme Leader said, “I’m Rey.”


End file.
